The preferred embodiments relate to solar panel systems and, more particularly, to disconnecting or reactivating connectivity of such panels to a power grid, for instance in connection with safety considerations.
Solar panel electrical technology dates back many decades to the discovery of the photovoltaic (PV) (i.e., solar) cell, but economic and ecologic factors are now advancing the merits of larger scale use of such technologies. As a result, solar panel systems are becoming more efficient, cost-effective, and prolific. With such advancements, aspects of solar panel systems are constantly being considered and improved, with the development of requirements or standards by certain governing bodies. In this regard, the National Electrical Code (NEC) is a regionally adoptable standard for the safe installation of various electrical equipment, which is commonly adopted in states or municipalities in the United States. The NEC has issued requirements for safety considerations in environments where PV systems are installed, so as to reduce electric shock and energy hazards for emergency personnel, such as first responders and others, who may need to work in the vicinity of a PV system. For example, NEC requirements are provided for PVRSE (PV Rapid Shutdown Equipment) and PVRSS (PV Rapid Shutdown System), where the PRVSS is to reduce or shut down energy (i.e., voltage/current) at a location(s) in the PVRSE under certain circumstances, with an aim toward safety. As another example, an uninsulated live part involving a risk of electric shock or electrical energy-high current levels shall be located, guarded, or enclosed to protect against unintentional contact by personnel who may be called on to activate the actuating device while the PV equipment is energized. As still another example, the requirements state that within 30 seconds of an actuator signal, a PVRSS shall maintain controlled conductors at a limit of not more than 30 VDC, or 15 VAC, 8A and may not exceed 240 volt-amperes.
Given the preceding, there arises a need to address certain safety issues in the proliferation of PV systems, and the preferred embodiments are directed to such a need as further explored below.